


10 Hour Workout

by REMBENERME321



Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [3]
Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, Mind Break, No connection to real-world events, Overly Long Sex, Sex workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: This is not the last installment. It will never end...So, yesterday had been a long day. Today I got a call from John about it.Naturally, I chose to come over and... wait, is that Shavo's head next to his anime figurines?...So, Shavo's also dead and apparently, John's having a hard time sticking to his training regime even with his head watching."I've come up with a solution, however I'll need your assistance and it'll take 10 hours. You up to the task?"
Relationships: John Dolmayan/Serj Tankian
Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	10 Hour Workout

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, no one is married. Therefore, John and Serj are not Brothers-in-law in this so this is NOT an incest ship.

In the living room, Serj was sitting back watching Game of Thrones. Suddenly his phone started ringing he picked it up and it was a text from his friend John.

John: So I heard that Daron and Shavo died yesterday. Maybe you could come over to my place and we could talk about it.

Serj thought this was a good idea so he sat up to go get changed.

...

About an hour later he was standing outside John's house. Soon John opened the door and he stepped inside. He walked over the nearby couch and took a seat next to John. John poured him a cup of Kavat Coffee.

"So how was yesterday?" John asked

"It seemed alright at first. I came over for a visit at Daron's but then... he was dead."

"Anything else?"

"Shavo took me to this place at the bottom of the sea just above Atlantis. We then had sex. It tired me out a bit so much I fell asleep. I then woke up back on the island and drove back home."

"At least he got to fuck everyone."

Serj looked up at his anime figurines and porn collection. It all seemed normal until... wait Shavo? And is that blood!?!

"So Shavo's dead?" Serj turned and said.

"Yes. I found his head near the beach yesterday. I thought I would keep it as encouragement until the authorities found the rest of him." John replied "In hindsight however this idea isn't owrking out as well as I planned. His souless eyes aren't giving me any encouragement. But i don't want to fail this. I do however have an idea. However I need you for this to work."

"Sure John. I'll give all the best encouragement I can."

"No. I want you to let me fuck you in the ass for 10 Hours straight. No breaks. Mimunum pauses. With this I hope to loose at least 10 pounds. You up to the task?"

"How sare you going to accomplish that?" John reached down in to his pockets and pulled out a syringe.

"Using a fuckton of Viagra. You up to the tsak?"

"Yis." Serj nodded.

John sat up off the couch and so did Serj and tjhey both walked into the living room. John opened the door and they both walked in. They took off their clothes and John didn't bother getting a good look at himself before closing the lights. Serj got on the bed and cuddled up close to the soft bedsheets as John walked over and got on. It wasn't that long until he felt his dick thrusted up his ass and he moaned in lust as the pounding commenced.

HOUR 1

Serj had the covers pulled up to his chest, warm air escaping form him. Already he had cummed what close to 20 times? It a miracle he was even still awake after that; He wished Shavo was still alive so he could thank him for getting him some preparation. He could feel John exhale warm wet breaths onto his chest as he thrusted deeper into his carven. He could feel bits of escaped cum seeping down his legs as he pulled the pillow closer to his face and moaned into it.

HOUR 2

By this point Serj was alreddy starting to feel the warmth of cum start seeping underneith. Was it his or John's? Both. It didn't really matter tho; they both felt the same only John's wsa slightly warmer. It was also by this point that he was already starting to feel exhaustion start setting in. He coudlnt imagine the weird dreams he would have if he were to fall alseep during this so he tried to stay awake for at least just a little bit longer.

HOUR 3

At this moment Serj was still perfectly awake, albeit tired out of his mind. Maybe it was the Vocaloid msuci John truned on a little while ago? Or maybe he was less tired then he thought? OR MAYBE IT WAS HIS DESIRE TO PULL THAT COCK IN HIS MOUTH KEEPING HIM AWAKE? Wait what the fuck was that? Oh well it was probably nohting. To be fair tho that copck in his ass was starting to feel pretty nice, if also quite sore.

HOUR 4

How loong hda it been agan? 2? 3 hours? Serj didn't know anymore. He had lost of his track of temme about half hour ago. The feeling of tiresom and restlessness was starting to eat at him and his impulses as he kept the covers close by. That dick of his had probably came about over 100 times. How he hadn't fainted from dehydration however was a mystery, tho agan he predicted that John caem about twice more. IF ONLEY I COLD TAIST JSUTE 1NE DORP OF HSI CUM! Shit not that again. 

HOUR 5

Jhon's phone was deaded now adn da only suond in theh rooom wsa the sound of monas from both members as John continued onwards with pounding his rifle up Serj's choice ass. With Serj, he noticed a subtle but notacable change: He felt warmer. Specifically, it felt like his body was laying just a few inches above a hot burning wildfire. Not only that but *those* thoughts were still playing through his mind, and whith moar frequentcy to boot. Tis was gon bee an lnog nite...

HOUR 6

Just four more hours... No... He couldn't take it anymore... It wasn't that he was startiung to hate the soarness actually... it was the most pleasurable thing he had every asked for. So why? Why couldnt he ask him for more? Why couldn't he ask to change the position? No! Cease these thoughts! Cease These cur-sed thoughts! Cease them before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" with his seemingly typical ejaculation he had lost it. All his resistance was gone. All his other desires were dropped except for... that cokc. John was the only thing that gave him love. John was teh only person who gave him purpose. DADDY wsa teh olny GOD hu gaved hism CUMMIES. He suddenly flipped himself 180 shocking John and Serj shot up "0W0 OH DADDY OH DADDY OWO GVIE MEH COK DADDY PUT IN MY MOUTH PUSSY 0W0 FILL MEH WITH YOU'RERE CUMMIES DADDY GIVE IT TO ME DADDY UWU"

It was that moment John realized... he broke him. "UWU WHAT ARE YOU WAIT FOR DADDY 0WU FILL ME ALL UP DA-" "Please... Shut up for four moar hours for Daddy..." John incertepted. He culd sitll feel his mouth move unerneath his hand but that didn't matter. He still couldn't stop. Just four more hours and this would end. And so he pulled him back down in position and contnieud banginf...

HOUR 10

"*muffle* * moves hand* OWO DADDY IM SOWWY FOR ME BAD BOY DADDY UWU JUST PLS FEED ME YOUYR CUMMIES 0W-" "PLEASE SERJ JUST SHUT! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" and with that John blowed out his final load. Ass soon as he took his dick out he noticed that the ungodly exstacy in Serj's eyes had suddenly faded moments before he collapsed on to the currents. John wouldve used this time to mourn for two hours for what he'd just done if he didn't immediately collapse shortly after.

...

Serj rose up on the bed, dazed and confused.

"What... what happened last night...?" he asked dazed out. John walked in his cloths on and was extremely glad that he wasnt broken anymore.

"Hi Serj" John said back

"John? Did we make it theough the full 10 hours?"

"Yes. I checked earlier and I lost 10 pounds."

"That's good! Wanna do it again soon?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh... no... just... noooo... Please go home and rest sum moar Serj. BTW i gave you a quick bath earlier while you were asleep and gave you sum of my cltohs since... Your clothes got soked in a fuckton of cum."

"Thanks but I'll think I'll still take one once I get home. I still feel kind of... wet."

"Thats' fine. uuuuuuhhhh..."

"Something else you wanna say?"

"Uuuuhhh- No. Forget that. Just go home please."

And so Serj hopped out of bed and exited the house, blissfully unaware of the trauma John had to endure for the last four hours.

It will never stop... There is no end...


End file.
